codesahfandomcom-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Ajente02
Welcome Hi, welcome to CoDeSaH Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ajente02 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MageHunt (Talk) 18:52, August 21, 2011 RuneScape Wiki Hola, soy jocaypa. Ante todo, por favor evita escribir en mi página de perfil, pues esta discusión es, redundantemente, archivada en la viñeta "discusión". En segunda... Veo que tu wiki es mayormente de Dungeonering, no?. Hay algunos artículos que, obviamente, no podemos ampliar en nuestra wiki (como opiniones personales y guias objetivas), pero la mayoria de los datos (estadísticas) entrarían ahí sin ningun problema. Ahora, no creo que seamos de mucha ayuda puesto que solo hay UNA persona activa en la wikia. Ese sería yo. Hace unos cuantos meses, el otro admin (Sistemx) se encargaba de crear paginas vacias (cuando el llegó, habian unas 400 páginas de calidad, pero a la fecha se ha encargado de crear 500 artículos de solo títulos), mientras yo, lentamente, iba añadiendo el contenido necesario. Pero al parecer pasó algo y dejó de venir, cosa que, a decir verdad, no dificulta demasiado las cosas, pues tenia (y tengo) suficiente material para crear por 2 años y medio. Como verás, las cosas andan algo... solitarias, por mi parte. Me encantaría llegar a un acuerdo, pero dudo que pueda ser de ayuda, ya que dejé de jugar hace medio año y cancelé mi suscripción (la cual habia tenido por 2 años), por ende perdiendome de los últimos acontecimientos de Dungeonering (y algunos de Summoning). Si es que, de cualquier modo, puedo ser de ayuda, porfavor hágamelo saber. Espero tu respuesta -Joca. Holazzz, Joca. Disculpa por haber escrito en tu perfir; es que hacía 1 semana que ya había consultado tu ayuda a través de la Discusión, así que se me "ocurrió" ponerlo en un sitio más visible... Primeramente, la CoDeSaH Wiki, como te describí en mi mensaje, no es sólo de Dungeoneering. Es una Wikia general de RuneScape, que contendrá toda la infromación sobre el juego para los hispanoparlantes (similar a la RuneScape Wikia (ES), pero más independiente de la RuneScape Wikia (EN)). Sin embargo, por ahora sólo tenemos artículos de cuidades, Dungeoneering Bosses, y Skills (pero, éso sí, muchísimas plantillas de calidad hechas por su Servidor). Segundo, conozco bien la situación actual de la RS Wikia (ES). Examiné, antes de contactarme contigo, el Mensaje de la Comunidad que dejaste escrito. No creo que seas el único activo en la Wikia; he visto cierta actividad en los últimos días, de parte de otros usuarios registrados (Bryan Adrian Lezcano, Ceh15, Orbwiki107, Chilerangers, etc. ). Igualmente, yo también estoy últimamente algo solo en la edición de la Wikia... pero por esa misma razón es que decidí contactar contigo; podemos ayudarnos mutuamente con los materiales que tengamos en nuestras respectivas Wikias. Finalmente, quisiera aclarar que tampoco soy tan activo en In-Game como parece... Apenas puedo conectarme 1 vez a la semana, pero reviso de manera regular las noticias. No he sido Member, aunque he ayudado a algunos amigos P2P a pasar Quests y otros, gracias a mis excelentes conocimientos del inglés. De todos modos, gracias por tu respuesta. Si deseas algo, aquí estoy. See ya' See ya': 20:38, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Contribución Bueno, todo bien, pero me gustaria aclarar 2 temas: En primera, para que quieres hacer una wikia de RuneScape mas liberada? A lo que me refiero es, que piensas ganar con eso? Varios de tus artículos podrian haber (y, incluso ahora por razones fuera de nuestro alcance, aún podría ser) facilmente vandalizado, al igual que el contenido de la wikia para/con esta. En segunda, a que te refieres con un "extensivo conocimiento del inglés"? Supongo que cualquiera que juege RuneScape por más de un año (y aún más si de veras se interesa por el juego) aprende inglés por pura necesidad, y además se va acostumbrando a la jerga de RS, la cual en varias ocasiones no sigue una regla formal del inglés. De cualquier modo, yo era el encargado de traducir artículos y arreglar los traducidos automáticamente (es decir, volverlos a traducir a mano, sin traductor ni nada), por lo cual me hice bastante experto en lo referente al tema de RuneScape (claro está, eso fue en mis tiempos (hace un año o un par de años... 3 o 4 meses despues de la actualización a HD fue cuando me retiré)) y no creo que el tema de "saber bastante inglés" nos ayude ni a mi ni a ti, aunque gracias por avisar de cualquier forma. Como nota adicional, en ocasiones me ausento de la Rune Wikia por ningún motivo en especial, pero aún así me doy cuenta de que la gente pasa y edita, y cuando dije "ningun miembro activo" me refería a alguien que no solo esté de pasada, sinó que se quede y contribuya como un miembro real de la Wikia. Para terminar, si fuera a ayudar "mi wikia" a "su wikia", seria un simple proceso de copiado y pegado... o me equivoco? De cualquier modo, dejeme avisarle algo: Para crear una wikia eficiente en español, se necesita de una comunidad activa que contribuya no solo a crear (y traducir) la base de conceptos del mundo de RuneScape, sinó a actualizar constantemente los cambios y creaciones del juego mismo, que aún sigue evolucionando y (para bien de todos los jugadores) sacando nuevo contenido, lo cual tomaría aproximadamente 2 años (eso es 100 personas creando aproximadamente 3 artículos al dia todos los dias cada una, y nisiquiera estamos hablando de la calidad ni del hecho de que tendrian que hacerse en 2 WIKIAS A LA VEZ) Mas bien, recomendaría o bien un translado total de los articulos importantes de mi wikia a su wikia, y la posterior inactivación de la antigua para hacer la suya "La wikia oficial de RuneScape en Español", o simplemente enfocarnos en "mi wikia" y dejar la suya de lado. Espero su respuesta pronta--Teku_ 04:28, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Ajente, metete al Chat de la Wikia: http://codesah.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat